The biological insult experienced by preterm children at birth, in concert with the complexities related to environmental contexts, place some preterm children at increased risk for socioemotional and academic difficulties. The proposed study investigates specific risk and protective factors that can serve a framework for re-evaluating models of development of preterm children in order to improve the precision with which it prediction of developmental outcomes can be made.